


catching little words

by DinoRoar



Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Autumn, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Barista Sirius Black, Coffee Shops, Embarrassment, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, POV Remus Lupin, Rain, Romance, Slice of Life, Tea, Use Your Words, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar
Summary: Remus couldn't help himself, finding himself in the same coffee shop every Sunday. It had nothing to do with the beautiful barista behind the counter, of course it didn't.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	catching little words

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little WolfStar for you all, we're embracing all of the Autumn cozy goodness with this fic!

Remus huddled into the thick and cozy jumper he had just purchased, hands clasped around a boiling mug of tea as he settled into the worn but comfortable armchair he had found, tucked away in the corner. The little coffee shop had become his sanctuary, he would sit in that same arm chair every Sunday and stare out of the window, raindrops falling down the window, and the pattering of rain hitting the concrete made Remus glad he was tucked away inside in the warm, and not outside in the dreary rain.

The coffee shop was quirky, and unusual, something that Remus could definitely appreciate, an eclectic range of mugs hung from pegs along the wall, brightly coloured and patterned, each one as unique and different as the next. In his hands he held a mug of bright teal, with lilac flowers hand painted along the lip. It was cheerful and looked so out of place in his pale and scar riddled hands, and yet it made him smile, his mood lifting at the juxtaposition.

Remus was drawn out of his daze by the door opening, the small bronze bell above it jingling in acknowledgement. The relief hit him, and he sunk back into the warmth of the room as the man he had been waiting for entered the room. He was stunning, beautiful, and mysterious all at once. They rarely spoke, communicating through shy smiles across the room and the occasional order of another cup of tea. He had been there the first day that Remus had found his way into the coffee shop, sopping wet and shivering from the cold, greeting him from behind the till with a smile and a towel that he had on standby for any bedraggled customers that made their way in.

Remus hated to admit that he was also the reason he kept coming back. He was drawn in by his dark and somewhat brooding looks, ash grey eyes peered at him with interest, and yet his pink lips never parted to allow the words to escape. His thick black hair hung to his collar, artfully messed up and looking like he ran his hands through it constantly. It was painfully obvious that Remus had become invested in the man, ensuring that he was at the coffee shop every Sunday like clockwork, waiting for him to clock in for his shift. they wouldn't speak, but his eyes would always light up when he entered the door, spotting Remus curled up with a book or marking papers in the corner.

Remus had been coming to the shop for months know, always ordering a pot of tea and one of the delectable chocolate goods that sat under glass domes, careful baked the evening before and artistically decorated with extra care. Today's option had been a delightful chocolate and walnut brownie, incredibly rich and oozing with indulgence, he had scraped the plate clean with enthusiasm. It was that brownie that Remus would alter blame for his sudden desire to be brave and introduce himself to the man that had held his attention for so long. Before he could allow himself to back out, he had made his way through the moderately busy shop and towards the counter, the dark haired beauty was busy tying up his apron, eyes focused on a list of instructions and duties left for him to complete.

"I'm Remus, I thought you should know that, but I also think you should know that I think you're rather beautiful, in a mysterious way. Everyone should be told that they're beautiful, not that I tell everyone that, because I really do like you, and I'm going to stop talking now," the words spewed out of his mouth in a lost and confused ramble, any and all confidence he previously held had vanished and he was left a stuttering and embarrassed mess. The man stared at him for a moment, time slowing as Remus stewed in utter shame, grey eyes blinked slowly, and the man nodded his head slightly as he tried to process the words that had been spat at him. Remus opened his mouth, ready to apologise, shutting it just as swiftly at the thought of what he could accidentally say this time.

Shifting on the spot, Remus made to walk away when he noticed the smile that had begun to creep across the mans face, spreading into an almighty grin, blinding white teeth visible as he began to bark with laughter. It was deep and husky, startling Remus who hadn't expected such an exuberant response to his words. In fact, he hadn't really expected any kind of reaction except staring after the mess he had just made of himself. He certainly hadn't expected the man to laugh, his eyes gleaming with humour as they made contact.

"Alright love, I wasn't expecting so many words from someone who's so quiet. And thanks by the way, I think you're beautiful to love," with a wink he slid a bit of paper across the counter and into Remus' hand, before making his way around the counter and over to the waiting customers, a tray of drinks in his hand. "Oh, the name's Sirius by the way."

Remus could barely breathe, the man, no, Sirius, had thought he was beautiful too. Even after the scene he had made, he couldn't believe that someone so beautiful could actually consider him to be attractive. That was something that only happened in movies, surely he was dreaming, this couldn't be real? The scrunching of paper as he clenched his fist made him aware of the piece of paper clutched between his fingers. Unfurling the edges, he squinted at the messy scrawl on an old bit of receipt paper in purple ink.

_You're really cute when you stare out the window and watch the rain, you're also really cute when you watch me and don't think I realise. How about I take you out for coffee some time, as a date, and not as part of my job? See you on Sunday love x_

Remus rapidly blinked as he stared down at the note, disbelieving the words themselves, he thought he had been subtler with his watching and lurking. He was shocked to realise that this whole time Sirius had known that he was the reason that Remus kept coming back, that it was his presence that drew Remus into the place. Risking a glance over his shoulder as he made his way towards the door, umbrella in hand, grey eyes clashed with amber, Sirius sending a flirtations wink his way, and Remus blushing as he ducked his head and made his way out into the drizzling rain. He supposed it had been a rather productive Sunday in the grand scheme of things.


End file.
